At Wit's End
by Sorade
Summary: At some point in time, everyone breaks. Well, this is Naruto's time. He left, but now he's back. Konoha had better watch out, Naruto is back stronger, more mature and definitely not as a friend. Pairings to be decided.
1. Prologue

**At Wit's End**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I'm just borrowing for my personal amusement.

Prologue

He was tired, so very tired. He tried his best to show the villagers that he was not the Kyuubi but apparently his best wasn't good enough. How many times have he saved their sorry asses without them knowing? How many times have they almost crossed the line? Didn't they know that they were this close to being deep fried most of the times?

Of course they don't. He wasn't a show-off like everybody says he was. He never throws a tantrum when others takes credit for what he's done. He always keeps tolerating and smiling like he didn't care what they thought about him. Years of training taught him to keep his temper in check outside of his act. He took them all in like oxygen and let them all go like water. But this. This was pushing it too far.

Instead of a simple "thank you", he got hatred and accusations when he brought their precious Sasuke back. That wasn't the worst of it. Sakura had ignored him in favour of Sasuke. The least she could do was thank him for keeping his promise. But _no_, she didn't give him even nonsense. He was ignored like an annoying fly. That just pisses him off.

Then the villagers accused Tsunade of favouring the blonde and punishing Sasuke for abandoning the village. There was a strike until she stepped down. They didn't care that they no longer had an active Hokage; they just wanted her out. She had left the village after that. All his friends - including the Hyuugas - were prejudiced against for befriending the Kyuubi vessel. Now _that_ didn't just piss him off; it angered him more than anything would have in the world. If it was one thing he valued, it was friendship.

All these were pissing him off badly, yes, but it wasn't enough to drive him to abandon his dream and join the Akatsuki.

Their ignorance was.

After Sasuke's little escapade was over, they wanted him out because "he was a bad influence to their Sasuke-kun". They tried to get him to quit being a ninja and had almost persuaded the council to take him off the genin list had it not been for some reasonable guys in the council. They attempted to injure him permanantly. They threw things at him. All these didn't matter. What mattered was that there were attempts on his life and the council never did anything about them.

Why did he protect them? Why is he willing to risk his life for people who didn't deserve it? He couldn't find an answer. So when Itachi showed up in the middle of the night and offered him the opportunity to leave the village in return for his service to the Akatsuki, he agreed almost immediately.

The final judgement have been made.

They wasted their chance and they'll pay for it.

They'll definitely pay for it. Naruto will make sure of that.


	2. Chapter One

**At Wit's End**

**A/N**: Before I go any further, I will just answer a question raised to me by a kind reviewer. Yes, Konoha had a replacement Hokage. Honestly speaking, they wouldn't have lasted as long without a leader. The villagers know that they have a replacement although they don't know who. This is because it's not an offical Hokage but just a replacement until someone is chosen to be the offical Rokudaime. That is to be chosen by the council. For your information, Naruto will be 14 in this one.

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers for your compliments. I didn't expect many reviews when I wrote this story, maybe 3 or 4 at most. It really builds confidence to know that people like my story, so thank you. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Just so you know, although you don't need to, I thought this chapter up when I was preparing to go to sleep one night.

Also, I'm putting up a poll for the pairings:

Straight

Shounen-ai

Shoujo-ai

Everybody can vote for more than one type. I'll be deciding on the pairings based on the results. Voting ends after chapter 4.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I'm just borrowing for my personal amusement.

Chapter One

"Give me one good reason why I should accept this mission." An angry voice filled the cold and empty room. It radiated pure power and demanded nothing but respect. Respect, though, wasn't what its owner got or will be getting anytime soon. Not by the people in the room at a time like this at any rate.

Another deeper and more powerful voice roared, "you _will_ accept this mission regardless of the reason. However, if you must know, it is because you know the place best and you are a master of acting and stealth." The first voice sighed. The owner didn't know whether he should be happy for it or curse it to the deepest part of Hell. "Why can't you just send Ita -"

"Itachi is unavailable." The second voice cut him off. "Accept this mission or accept punishment." Knowing that there was no option left for him, the owner of the first voice sighed and answered his superior resignedly, "yes sir" and disappeared into the shadows.

There was silence in the room after he left. Then, a third voice came into the picture. "Is it really such a good idea to send him on this mission?" The second voice replied without hesitation, "yes. He is no longer the weak kid who practically screamed 'kill me!' from his outfit to his behaviour. Plus, this is a good chance to find out who he's really loyal to. Akatsuki or Konoha."

* * *

The owner of the first voice - who will now be revealed as Naruto - sneered in anger. He sneered so much that he looked like he would kill somebody if they so much as breath. To their credit, the animals wisely stayed out of his way as he jumped from tree to tree in a speed unmatched by anyone towards his destination - Konoha. When he left the village two years ago, he had thought it was for good.

It _had_ been for good. Until now. After so many months - he wouldn't go as far as to say years - of living away from Konoha and being in a place where he's actually accepted, he was going back to the place he ran from. 'Stupid superiors, stupid mission, stupid Konoha...' he cursed inwardly and he continued doing so for the rest of the journey. He was still cursing one thing or another when he arrived at the foot of Konoha's entrance. It was an unbelievable feat, considering that Akatsuki's hideout was more than half a day's worth of running at top speed without stopping from Konoha.

Blending in with his surroundings, Naruto did a sealless Henge. He expertly hid his anger and confidently walked the short distance to Konoha's main gate. There, the guards stopped him. "Name and village?" One of them asked. Without missing a beat, Naruto replied, "Nakamoto Shuichi. The Hidden Village of Rain." Glancing at his forehead protector suspiciously, the guard asked for his identification slip. Thanking the Heavens that he had not forgotten to bring his fake slip, provided by the one and only Akatsuki leader, along, he handed it over. The guard inspected it and was obviously happy with the proof.

He handed it back and the guards were about to open the gate when it opened by itself. When it fully opened, Naruto stiffened a bit. Standing at the entrance were the very people he had not wish to meet, especially right now. Kakashi nodded to the guards and motioned for his companions to follow him. Without so much as a glance at him, Sasuke followed his former teacher with Sakura closely behind. Just when he thought they weren't going to notice him, Sakura turned back suddenly and stared at him with eyes that held a spark of recognition. He stared back, hoping to look convincing. Taking one last look at him, Sakura turned her attention to catching up with her companions.

Naruto let loose a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He managed to fool her this time but how long can he if he has to stay in Konoha for an undefinite period of time? Already he wanted to just turn around and go back. Taking a deep breathe, he turned back to the view of Konoha and walked in. He just hopes that he doesn't find a reason to stay.

* * *

The wheels in Sakura's brain were turning at full speed. That boy, there's something in him that reminded her of Naruto. When he had returned her stare almost defiantly, she saw a small amount of something that resembles fear. But she doesn't know him and he doesn't know her. Right? So why was she reminded of Naruto when she had seen him at the gate? 


End file.
